Kya (Kya Dark Lineage)
Kya is a heroine from Kya Dark Lineage. Appearance Kya is a young woman, with blue hair, a ponytail with multiple poofy strands (Which she also uses to hold her boomy). She wears a simple red tank top, and nice flowing blue jeans. She has yellow-tan shoes and she has a red glove, only on her right hand. Personality Kya is a tough young woman, she is very serious, but can be clueless at times. Bio Kya, was an ordinary girl, until her brother Frank found a secret room in their house. After talking about her dad abandoning her, Frank found an artifact that he puts on a mantle. A portal instantly appears, and Frank becomes possessed for a moment and the two are instantly sucked in the portal. Story Kya Dark Lineage, starts with the titular character, Kya sleeping on her desk at home. She is awaken by a strange noise and jumps out of the chair grabbing her boomerang, she walks down her hall calling her brother "Frank". Frank pops out of a mysterious hole in the wall, exclaiming to Kya that he found a strange room behind the wall. As Kya enters, the two start talking about Kya's father "Alan" who abandoned her years ago. Frank discovers a relic and puts the relic on a mantle, the relic starts glowing and a portal appears! Frank turns around to Kya with glowing red eyes and the two are sucked into the portal. Kya is awoken in a strange forest, with weird creatures staring at her. They tell her, that if she doesn't get up now, she'll never get up again! She runs away with these creatures who are being chased by Wolf people known as "Wolfen", the people that are helping her are called "Nativs". Once Kya gets to safety with the other Nativ "Aton", he brings her to their secret village called "Nativ City". There, Kya meets the city elder, Atea. Not knowing where she is, Atea thinks he has an idea. Another person had once came to their world, his name is Alan, Kya's father. Alan goes by the name of Brazul now, and has been capturing Nativs and turning them into Wolfen with a special magic. Atea says to Kya, that she should give up hope of going home and finding her brother Frank. Kya disagrees and will do whatever it takes to find her brother, she also wants to defeat Brazul, save the nativs and find a way home. In order to do so, Atea brings Kya to the Dojo Trainer "Akasa" and shows Kya how to fight. But before Kya can start her adventure, she must buy a weapon first! Atea tells her where to obtain a weapon, and Kya gets a "Boomy" a boomerang like weapon that Kya can put in her hair like a hair clip, when not in use. Weapons Kya uses three weapons in the game. *Boomy- Is a Boomerang type weapon that Kya uses to kill small monsters, open boxes, hit targets, cut ropes and she can also hit Wolfen with it to confuse them, but it will not hurt them. As the game progresses, Kya can get stronger Boomy's that have more powers. **If Kya hits a Wolfen with her boomy, and another Wolfen is nearby, the Wolfen will assume the other hit it and they will fight each other. *Martial Arts - Upon reaching the Dojo, Kya learns new moves as she obtains magical bracelets that strengthen her powers. *Bombs - Kya can purchase bombs in a shop, or find them in an stationary Artillery that spits out bombs for Kya to use. Abilities *Awakening Power - Allows Kya to regenerate health using Amber Crystals and Exorcise Wolfen to return them to their Nativ form. *Free Fall - Kya must go through various obstacles by Freefalling through the air. *Boomy Storm - A move Kya can use with the Boomy, where she channels energy into the Boomy and shoots the energy out of the boomy as she makes a circle, hitting all Wolfen in range. Trivia *In a making of video, Kya was originally supposed to be 6. *In the beginning of the game, when Atea tells Kya to get a weapon. Her Boomy is seen in her hair during the scene, but once you take control of Kya, it disappears until you obtain it. *Kya is the only female in the game. *In the TV series, Avatar the Last Airbender. Katara, was originally named Kya. But the creators had found out about a video game with a main character named Kya, so they changed her named to Katara instead. The video game was Kya Dark Lineage, and Kya was the character they were referring to. Instead, they named Katara's mother Kya and later on Katara's daughter to be Kya. Category:Titular Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Female Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Amazons Category:Fighter Category:Martial Artists Category:Protectors Category:Rescuers Category:Siblings Category:Teenagers Category:Aliens Category:The Chosen One Category:One-Man Army Category:Related to Villain Category:Orphans Category:Elementals